A New Light in this Cold Dismal World
by Lexus Manna
Summary: My name is Alexis Agape Pyke, and this is the story of my untimely death.
1. Chapter 1

"There! Just like that!"

"Beautiful! BEAUTIFUL!"

"Smile!"

Alexis Agape Pyke had hear it all so many times before. She was a model. Working in New York City, she had been since she was 7.

She had been discovered almost 8 years ago. On the side of the street in the middle of winter, she had been ther since that wreck that left her father dead...

* * *

_"Alexis Agape, That's very interesting, you don't know your last name?" said the man, peering at this little hunched figure in the snow._

_"No sir." The hunched figure spoke_

_"Did you know that your first and middle names are anceint greek?"_

_"No"_

_"Alexis means defender, and Agape means love." The man smiled, "So you are the defender of love!"_

_"I am?" The figure moved forward, revealing itself as a young girl, five or six years of age._

_"Yes...Alexis Agape Pyke"  
_

* * *

"Alexis...Alexis...**ALEXIS!**"

Alexis started. She looked around the room, the photographer had stopped, the fan had stopped, the bubbles had stopped.

Even the book she was holding had fallen out of her hand.

"Are you okay? Someone get her some water, and DON'T SMUDGE THE MAKEUP" said the photographer.

"I'm fine, just... tired." She said, she raised her hand up and wipped her hair out of her eyes.

Oops.

"ARRRGGG, okay okay!" said the photographer, "Sit down, get some water, and DON'T WIPE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"Okay okay!" She said laughing as she stepped off the pile of books she was standing on.

The room was buzzing with activity, light people, bubble people, hair people, makeup people. All running around.

They wanted this shoot to be good, after all. This was going in a school uniform catalog.

The outfit she was wearing was a long sleeved, pale pink polo. A black Harajuku bow, a red vest, black and white wrap around plaid skirt that fell to finger tip length. Her knee socks had little pale pink bows on then, and her penny loafers were polished and unscuffed.

She sat down in the chair and subjected herself to an onslaught of make up, eyeshadow. Lipstick. You name it, they put it on her.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know why they demand all this crud!' said Brittney, the head stylist, "If I didn't know better, I would think you were related to Aphrodite or something!"

Aleixs smiled

"Aphrodite is a myth." said Alexis laughing.

Thunder and lightning lit up the sky.

"Oh jeez, not more thunder!" said Brittney.

"I know!" Alexis remarked.

Secretly, she was scared. Thunder was the one thing she was afraid of. It reminded her of the sound her father's car made as it hit the tree.

"Alright, that's it! EVERYONE DISMISSED! YOU ARE ALL CRAMPING MY IDEA"S HERE!" came a shout from the left corner of the room.

The photographer was having a melt down.

"Alright then you heard the man, let's go!" said Brittney, leaning back from Alexis's face.

Alexis rose from her seat and went to the back room.

She changed from the uniform to a navy blue polo shirt, worn out blue jeans, a army fatigue jacket, and well worn thigh high boots.

She never looked like much, but she didn't mind.

"Bye everybody!" she yelled as she left out the back door and stepped into the chill of the night.

* * *

This is my first Percy Jackson fic, don't kill me. Is it hopeless, please review if you want it to continue. Yes that is MY school uniform , minus penny loafers, and kneesocks. I'm homeschooled, but why should everyone else get all the fun?

-Goodbye my little shmexi beans, goodbye my little fishfingers

_In Demigods we trust._


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis walked through the streets of New York City.

It was cold, very cold.

The night air was refreshing after being in that shoot all day.

In truth, the only reson she was a model was to pay the bills.

She hated the makeup, the hair, the clothes.

No, she did like some of the clothes.

She passed a white van, the writing on the side caught her eye.

**Delphi Strawberry Service**.

_Huh, _Alexis thought. _Delphi? Where have I heard of that before?_

Something told her to take a peak through the rear windows of the van.

She took a few steps forward. She rose up onto her tip toes to look through the window...

_**BANG!**_

The van's door opened, and hit her in the head. Hard.

She fell back into a pile of snow, as three people came running out of the van. Two boys, and one girl.

They ran past her and into the night.

Could it be? No, no way?

Did one of them have goat legs?

* * *

Trying to shake off the strange feeling she got, Alexis put her ear buds in and turned on her Ipod.

_"Merrily we fall out of line, out of line..."_

Came the song as it floated through her ear buds.

She could not wait till she got home, to change again. Out of these shoes, her feet hurt from the multiple pairs that didn't fit, they had been part of the shoot clothes.

She turned the corner, and climbed the steps to her apartment building.

She put the key in the lock, and turned.

_"Swinging in the rain..."_

The shock that met her was like on other.

Her apartment had been trashed!

All her stuff, thrown about.

That was not even the worst part, the worst part.

The guy was still there.

She turned, screaming.

He lunged, he was fast, she turned on her heel.

To late, he caught her, and slammed her head into the wall, she slumped to the ground.

Unconscious.

_"I'm not afraid, anymore,_

_I'm not afraid"_

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!, 2 reviews for the next whole chapter! Submit Ideas, of what you think might happen next!


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis's head pounded, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" she croaked out as her vision started to clear.

No answer.

She attempted to sit up, only to be greated by a large leather strap across her chest.

There was another across her arms, her wrists, ankles, and legs were all bound as well!

She had been tied down to a table!

She began to pull at the restraints. She jerked she writhed, she struggled until she bled.

"Now, now settle down, you might hurt yourself." Came a voice.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" She said, trying to keep her voice from giving away how scared she truly was.

"You know what we want." Came the voice, it flowed like milk and butter. It left a sweet taste in her mouth.

"I don't, I swear!" She gave up on the whole not scared thing.

"Oh but you do! Daughter of Aphrodite."

What the hell was she talking about?

"Soon your will shall break. Soon, soon."

Alexis didn't have to wait long to find out.

She screamed as the first wave of agony flowed through her being. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think the pain was so intense.

Suddenly, it was over! Gone! She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Will you tell us now?" came the voice again.

"No! I Swear I DON"T KNOW!"

"Alright, If you insist, 2."

"Wait what?"

The pain came again, only twice as bad and for twice as long. Spots danced before her eyes. She screamed.

Everything turned upside down.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

She didn't know how long the pain lasted. Each time was worse than the last.

Finally she screamed, "What are you doing to me?!"

"The machine simulates the pain of a bone being broken. You are know at the pain level of 10 bones being broken at once."

"What?"

"Though your will seems strong, take it up to 12!"

The pain came again.

* * *

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20.

It went up and up.

"Turn it off!" Barked the voice.

The pain stopped. Alexis was to weak to do anything but sigh.

"Well my dear, you cerainly _are_ stubborn."

A flash of sliver shot across the ceiling as the voice screamed. More and more flashes.

An army of girls came running in, about 20 or 30.

"Hunters! Attack!" echoed a cry.

Suddenly a girl was standing over Alexis.

"It's okay," the girl said "You are safe now."

Alexis noted the dark hair, glowing eyes and silver crown before the world tipped, went red and fell apart.

* * *

**That is it fishfingers! Review at least 3 times for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Alexis opened her eyes, at first all she could see was red.

Then Alexis blinked, maybe it was just a dream. But no. She was in a tent with at least twenty girls, all teenagers. Alexis sat up.

"You need to rest, lay back down." Came a voice.

"What's going on. Where the hell am I?" Alexis demanded.

Alexis blinked and saw a face. It was a girl with blond hair and eyes changing color by the minute, green, blue, grey. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and a sliver jacket, but the one thing that stood out a lot to Alexis, was the silver headband across her forehead.

"You're in the hunters tent. I'm Kelsey Elizabeth... Daughter of Zeus, older than Rome itself! Thalia's second in command!" The girl said.

"Wait what?! There is no way you are older than Rome! You're probably no older than me!" Alexis said, clearly confused.

"Hey! Like I said I'm older that Jupiter Optimus Maximus himself." The sky rumbled.

She glared at the roof of the tent, one of those long hard intimidating glares, that would make you cry for mommy. Then she took a step outside, and Alexis followed.

"YOU SHUT UP JUPITER! YOU MAY BE MY DADS COUNTER PART BUT I'M STILL OLDER!" Kelsey Elizabeth yelled at the sky.

Alexis decided she was either dreaming or dead, but when she looked back up the sky went red and she fell into the arms of another girl who had been ready. The girl began to sing a lullaby that made Alexis' eyelids start to feel heavy. The next this she knew she was laying down on a bed under a bunch of warm blankets and a beautiful singing voice was fading out.

"Under the starlight they sleep." She finished.

The girl wasn't Kelsey Elizabeth, but this one was wearing the same clothes. Except for the fact that she had electric blue eyes, jet black hair, and a Spanish complexion and no silver headband. They could have been sisters.

"Thalia... She's up." The girl said.

* * *

**That's It! I want to give my friend Kelsey a shout-out! Her profile is here: {} www.{}fanfiction.{}net/u/4797546/ke{}caswe{}ll2001   
**

**(Remove the brackets)**

**She is the BEST hunter I have ever had the pleasure of knowing!**

**Kelsey pretty much wrote this chapter, everything but the line: When Alexis opened her eyes, at first all she could see was red.**

**I wrote that line, so don't thank me for this chapter, thank her! Send her a PM, Review her stories!**

**Kelsey I love ya!**


End file.
